


Doorways

by Galaxxi



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Silly, automatic doors, fast talk no spaces, the title sounds deep but it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxi/pseuds/Galaxxi
Summary: In which Blurr has a bad day.





	Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> just something silly i wrote to answer another dumb blurr question i had. you ever thought you were gonna run into an automatic door only for it to open just as you were ready to stop yourself? yeah. this is that but not so lucky.  
> also we need more ungraceful blurr content because that trip in transwarped after he was such a badass the rest of the 13 minutes we had him is the funniest thing i have ever seen

    Cliffjumper's steps echoed through the corridor as he walked, looking down at the datapad he held and flicking through digital documents. He had some reports to file and they needed to be filed before a meeting later that solar cycle, though despite the deadline looming over him he wasn't exactly rushing to get back to his desk. He could file those reports and then some and still have time, why rush? Sometimes it's nice to take your time and enjoy the scenery, not that the elite guard headquarters was much to look at. No, it was the windows that lined the outer walls of most of it's halls and corridors that offered wonderful views of the surrounding city. The windows near his desk especially offered excellent views of the city below and it's architecture, and more often than not he would catch those who rarely visited HQ enjoying the sights from just those points.

     Looking up from the device and noting the absence of anyone else in the halls, he paused, taking the opportunity to look out one of the many windows that lined them. Bots that were usually so much taller than him were just small specks of color that scurried about on the ground below, and the buildings carried a deep blue tint as they stretched into the cloudy, purple-hued sky. Small lights in even patterns twinkled from the tall, geometric silhouettes, mirroring the stars peeking through the small gaps in the clouds above.

     But that was enough idling for now, he needed to get back to his desk. Those reports weren't going to file themselves, and he'd say he wished they would but that would put him out of a job. Turning away from the window, he had only taken a few steps before there was the sudden sound of an engine whirring and almost impossibly fast steps approaching from the adjacent hall. In a nanosecond a bright blue blur shot out from the hall on his left, cleared the hall's intersection…

     ...And was abruptly stopped by an automatic sliding door that didn't have time to react. The resulting loud, metal _clang_ made him jump, and it took him a nanoklik to recognize both what happened and who caused it.

     Agent Blurr had crashed head-first into the door at top speed, his sleek frame briefly seeming to fold into itself before the door finally registered the poor bot's presence. Before he could peel himself off the metal it's two sliding doors parted with expert comedic timing, letting him fall through and crash to the floor with a second loud clang. Cliffjumper knew the agent could stop on a dime and still, he'd never seen him come to such an abrupt stop before. He heard the speedster groan in pain and had to stifle a laugh as he sub-spaced his datapad and rushed to his aid.

     “You alright, sir?”

     Blurr was still on the ground, pushing himself up with one servo and gripping his head with the other. Swaying a bit he looked over to the bot that had rushed to help him, only to find there were two - no,  _three_ identical bots that came to his side. And they had weird streaks of color around them…

     While normally a bot of too many words, all he could do was groan again in response and try to shake it off. To his dismay, it didn't improve.

     “Ugh… whathappened?”

     “The uh, door didn't have time to open before you slammed into it, sir. You must have been going too fast for it's sensors to detect you approaching.”

     “Really?I'mnotsurewhethertobeimpressedwithmyselforirritatedby-"

     “Do you need medical attention?" He urgently interrupted. "You seem dazed.”

     Blurr was still on the ground, squinting and blinking furiously, still attempting to refocus his vision.

    “ _Medical_ attention?" He almost sounded offended as he pushed himself off the floor, continuing to ramble all the while. "Don'tberediculousI'm _far_ moredurablethanthatinfactI'vehadmuchworse,SOmuchworseI'llbejust-"

     Just as he reached his full height he fell backwards and struck the wall. The hollow wheels that made up most of his lower legs unlocked themselves unexpectedly in the collision and rolled out from under him, leaving him to slide quickly back down the wall with a yelp and lightly _bouncing_ when he hit the floor. The resulting groan escalated into a brief whine, and he squeezed his optics shut behind his servos in pain.

     Cliff felt bad. At the same time though, there was something hilarious about one of the division's top agents having such an ungraceful string of bad luck in such quick succession. He was glad he was so good at keeping up the stoic persona, the _last_ thing Blurr needed right now was someone laughing at him. So, the little red Autobot gingerly helped him off the floor and offered himself as a crutch, trying not to fall over himself between how much taller and lankier the agent was than him. It didn't help that the Blurr was clearly heavily disoriented, having trouble walking in a straight line even _with_ assistance - it made the slow trip to the infirmary that much more difficult, and he almost brought the both of them to the floor three times during the journey.

 

     Amusingly enough, one of the last reports Cliffjumper filed later that solar cycle was from Red Alert about that very incident. It detailed the usual information for a medical report, including what time the patient was admitted, the damages, and how they were repaired. Apparently the collision had blown a minor optical nerve and messed up his gyroscopes, among other things - leading to impaired vision, dizziness, and complete loss of balance. It was a quick and easy fix but it still left Blurr out of commission for the next few solar cycles to rest, which he no doubt wasn't thrilled about. Rest meant no over-exerting himself, and _that_ meant no zipping around at top speeds as he did. Cliff was just glad he was there to see it, both because it was hilarious and because Blurr was fully ready to brush it off. Who _knows_ what chaos he could have caused with that kind of damage? At the same time though, he could hardly stand up without toppling over. He might have been stuck in that hallway until someone found him there, or he could have hurt himself or others trying to get to where he was trying to go.

     The worst part is, despite him jokingly reminding Blurr “no running in the halls” from time to time (and receiving spiteful glares and the odd sarcastic remark in response), from what he heard it wasn't the last time this happened...


End file.
